The Return
by Legacyda1andonly
Summary: Leah Clearwater Returns home and and all kinds of changes will insue
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I have good life, a life that will literally last forever. My amazing husband Edward my daughter Renesme and my best friend Jacob. Yes, my Life could be not be any more perfect.

But life was not perfect and my life was about change in the most unexpected way.

Jake was smiling the brightest smile I have ever seen on him. Looking around the room I noticed Renesme was not in the room. So, what could be making Jacob this happy.

Jake, "what has made you so happy?"

 _"Leah, she is coming home" he said with much excitement in his voice._

Leah Clearwater the lone female wolf is returning. Leah had left after she phased for the first time, her fiancé imprinting on her cousin and her father dying was too much for her and she took off. No one was able to contact her of locate her she had been gone for many years and now she was returning.

Jake had called a meeting with my family to inform them of Leah's return and his intention to have her come meet everyone. I must admit I was also excited to meet the First only only she wolf to ever exist.

Esme, Carlisle and Emmett seemed excited while the rest of us remained indifferent. We have known the Wolves for years the was no reason to be excited about one more.

After few more minute of discussing Ms. Leah Clearwater Jake left to go back to La-Push to welcome the she wolf home although my family was now allowed on the reservation we decided to wait until Jake brought Leah to me us.

It has been a week and since Leah Has arrived and today was the day my family was going to meet the she wolf. She wanted to make amends with her family before she ventured out to meet us.

 _"they're here"_ my husband stated he must be listening to their thoughts.

As expected Carlisle and Esme immediately went to the door to greet our guest. As Leah and Jake step in the house the rest of listened as Esme greeted Leah.

Leah And Jake entered the room Leah looked around the room at everybody suddenly her eyes landed on my husband and she froze instantly.

And then chaos I lunged for the she wolf, I was going to kill her, Leah Clearwater she had just imprinted on my husband.

Leah Phased and in the mist of the chaos I hadn't even noticed that my attempted attack was stopped by my husband.

Looking back at my husband I Uttered the first words the came to mind "Vampires mate for life" and exited the room knowing my life was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards POV

I stood there in shock, Leah Clearwater had just imprinted on me. My whole world just turned upside down. I vaguely heard Bella speaking to me as she left the room. My focus was solely on my Leah. I didn't realize that the imprint was felt bout ways. Maybe it was because I was a Vampire. I would be whatever she needed me to be.

Slowly coming out of my shock I noticed the looks on everyone's face Alice the only one who looked angry Rosalie Smirking. Emmett looking and confused Jasper mostly indifferent but glad it wasn't someone imprinting on him or Alice. Carlisle and Esme looking concerned but supportive. All I cared about was the look on Leah's face. It was a look mixed with fear and love and confusion. I was wondering if she knew what was happening to her.

I looked to Jacob from his thoughts my suspicion was correct Leah doesn't know about imprinting only Seth was witnessed to Her change and she Refused to speak to Sam when he began dating her cousin. Leah phased during an argument with her father. Harry immediately having a heart attack. Her grey running away before the other wolves were made aware that she phased she was already gone. Leah has been gone for 8 years.

I wanted to go to her and comfort her tell her all everything would be okay. I remember what Bella said "Vampires mate for life"

Jacob looked at me from his thought he asked me to let him explain to her what was happening to her. My possessive nature kicked in not wanting another man alone with her but I had to do what was right and I needed to talk to Bella.

I reluctantly left the room in search of Bella. I had no idea what I was going to do or say. I assumed Bella headed to our cottage. Approaching I heard her speaking to someone. she must have been extremely invested in her conversation because she had not smelled me close by. Listening close I was shocked to hear the voice of Aron. I burst into the cottage startling Bella. What have you done Bella. "I _saved my marriage"._

At the moment, my phone rang I knew it was Alice. "Everyone's _future just went Black"_


End file.
